Tularemia is a severe and fatal disease endemic throughout the Northern Hemisphere. It is caused by the bacterium Francisella tularensis, one of the most infectious pathogens known. F. tularensis has been classified as a CDC and NIAID Category A priority pathogen, of highest importance with respect to biodefense. In the last decade there has been a large increase in the number scientists worldwide actively engaged in F. tularensis research. Despite the amount of research actively focused on F. tularensis, the only meeting to bring together scientists worldwide is the International Conference on Tularemia, which only occurs every three years. The specific aim of this project is to secure funding to aid participant attendance at the 7th International Conference on Tularemia to be held in Colorado in the Fall of 2012. Specifically, funds are requested to defray a portion of registration costs for all participants (estimated 275 attendees), further defray registration fees for trainees (estimated 50 graduate students) and provide travel for 6-8 researchers who would not otherwise be able to attend the conference. The overall objective of the 7th International Conference on Tularemia 2012 is to bring together 250-300 scientists from academic, public health, private and defense institutions as well as clinicians, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students to present the latest findings in the key theme areas of genomics and proteomics, pathogenesis, animal model and virulence factors, human infection and diagnosis, epidemiology, ecology and populations genetics/taxonomy, host response, immunology and cell biology, and therapeutics and vaccines. Ultimately, the opportunity for scientists to meet and discuss their individual research findings at this conference should serve to spark new ideas, foster new collaborations, and lead to more rapid development of improved diagnostics, therapeutics and vaccines for F. tularensis. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Tularemia is a life-threatening disease which occurs throughout the Northern Hemisphere; it is of biodefense and public health significance with many laboratories worldwide studying the causative pathogen, Francisella tularensis. To enable attendance at the 7th International Conference on Tularemia to be held in Colorado September 17-20, 2012, funds are being requested to defray costs of registration fees for all participants (particularly students) as well as travel costs for attendees requiring special assistance to atten the meeting. This conference will provide the opportunity for scientists to meet and share information, foster new collaborations, and ultimately contribute to the development of new diagnostics, therapeutics and vaccines for tularemia.